


Sugawara - Sweet Tooth

by jadehqknb



Series: The Good Ship Yachi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Yachi's burning up and only her mate can cool her down





	Sugawara - Sweet Tooth

Sugawara is running, desperate to get home, to get to her, to his mate. He’d barely been at the office an hour when her call had come through, a garbled, crying panting coming over the line in which she begged, “Come home... Please… need you… scared...”

The first thing he notices when he bursts through the door is the scent—her scent. It’s filling the apartment to an alarming degree and he nearly collapses under its influence, almost as though he’s drunk. He’s never felt it this strong before, never knew it could be this potent. 

“Hitoka?” he half calls, half coughs, stumbling out of his shoes and into the hall. 

The only answer is a stifled whimper, a whimper he knows and yet doesn’t because this whimper is so much more than anything he’s ever wrung from her before. 

His footsteps hasten, hand pushing open the door to their bedroom and his breath catches. She’s lying fully naked on the bed, her eyes closed, a sheen of sweat covering her body. She lets loose that whimper again, only this time it holds him name, cradles it as much as clutches for it, a desperation he’s never seen before. 

“Koushi.” The hand between her legs shifts as though to reach out for him but stays where it is because her need is that great. “Pl...please.” It’s only then he realizes she doesn’t know he’s there. She’s so caught up in whatever this is, that she hasn’t noticed his presence, hasn’t—or perhaps can’t—smell his scent over her own.

She needs him, clearly, but he’s rendered momentarily motionless, mouth falling open and chest beginning to heave; the air is so thick with her it’s almost too much. Her protruding stomach rises and falls as she gulps and gasps, her fingers swirling almost frantically between her legs. 

When the first indications of her pregnancy had made themselves known, Suga had made love, fucked, teased and generally wrecked her and himself, so overcome with want and need of her he couldn’t help it. It had been borderline frenzy more than fun and they’d both called in sick to work the next day, cuddling close and sleeping most of the day away. 

Now it seems the tables have turned. 

Yachi rolls to her side and with a seemingly herculean effort, pushes herself up onto hands and knees, though it’s more knees and elbows as her head crashes back down to the pillow. Her ass - pert and pale and god it’s been too long since he properly marked her - sways a bit as her thighs move together in effort to gain friction. 

That’s enough. 

He tears off his clothes, seams ripping and buttons flying to the far corners of the room. He rounds the bed and crouches, caresses her cheek. “Hitoka, I’m here, I’m here, sweetheart,” he says, keeping his voice quiet so as not to startle her. 

It doesn’t work perfectly—her eyes fly open, blinking rapidly—and tears trail down her cheeks. “Koushi, it… it’s so hot, I need- ah!” Her breath catches, eyes closing again as her fingers finally bring her to completion but he can see it’s not enough. 

“I got you love, roll over, I’ll take care of you.”

She whimpers again, but moves obediently, sighs his name again and whines when he pulls away his hand to move over her. “Yes, take care of me, please.”

Her begging would sound much more beautiful if he wasn’t so worried. He eyes her stomach, his heart thumping harder as he watches it shift. She’s only just reached the second trimester but seems further along since she’s so petite. God she’s so small, so vulnerable and so beautiful. 

He reaches forward, parts her legs and nestles down between them. This is the quickest way to get her off and he wants to give her the release she needs so badly; he’s also worried for their pup, that the heat—because what else could he call this—will be too much for it. He doesn’t know how or why he fears this and curses in the depths of his mind that they didn’t ask more questions of the doctor. They’re the first of their pack to get pregnant so they don’t have anyone to ask. 

Suga looks down at her, perfect, pink, and glistening—fuck she’s so, so wet and his dick gets even harder, but this isn’t about him, it’s about her and the pup and keeping them safe. So he dives in, centering his focus right away on that sensitive nub. Yachi shrieks so loud he’s startled into stopping but her hand grabs his hair, tugs hard to pull him back to her and he’s so turned on he’s afraid he’ll combust. 

She’s never like this, never loud, never demanding, always subtle, quiet, bashful even after all their time together. Her hips cant upwards, seeking his tongue which he obliges to put back where it was, swirling around her clit before sucking his lips over it. 

“Ah! Oh! Ko...Koushi…” Yachi hisses, tugging his hair harder. He wraps his arms around her thighs to stem her writhing, trying to keep her still enough to finish what he started, but it’s as if he’s doing too much and not enough at the same time. 

She’s gasping and he can smell her sweat mingling with her juices, which are flowing. He doubts she’s been this wet in regular heat. “Koushi… please…” he looks up to find her eyes full on him—another surprise. She’s almost always too shy to watch him do anything to her. They remained fixed in that position for a second longer before she rasps, “Please… fuck me.”

Sugawara’s dick positively pulses at that. Hitoka, his Hitoka, never curses, ever. No matter what he’s done, doing, or going to do to her, harsh words do not pass her lips. 

He wants to, of course he wants to, but he’s nervous, because this is most intense this has ever been and he doesn’t want to hurt the pup and-

“Please! Koushi, I need you in me, please!”

Well fuck.

Sugawara surges up over her, latches his mouth to hers heedless of the mess left from his earlier attempts and kisses her like it’s their last. Tongues and teeth, hot breaths mingled, hands in hair; tugging, pulling, grasping. He sheaths himself within her, their loud moans meddling together as thoroughly as their bodies. 

He stops thinking, stops trying to figure things out and just does. His hips pull back then thrust forward again, the smack of his pelvis against her loud and lewd. Yachi’s head is tossed back, one hand holding the headboard while the other’s nails dig into his skin. Pain and pleasure mix and mingle and he can’t hold back from biting her neck, hard. She screams, actually screams, but mixed with it are cries of “yes!” and “more” and begging, oh the begging. 

She wants release, chasing it like a dream, and he’ll give it to her, he’s positive on that. 

“Open your eyes; look at me baby, look at me,” he orders. 

It’s a struggle, but she manages, cracks open her lids to reveal pretty brown washed with lustful fever. 

“There you are, there’s my girl. My beautiful Hitoka, god I love you,” he breathes. 

She manages a shaky smile, angles her neck to reach her lips to his and they kiss again, eyes closing once more. His tongue invades her mouth, coaxes hers into his mouth and he sucks. 

Her head flies back, mouth falling open as her whole body goes taut, so much so he fears she may pull something, but then—a shuddering hiccup and she wails as her orgasm finally, finally erupts. She’s squeezing his cock so tight he comes too, burying his face into her neck which he kisses and laps at, trying to help her ride this high for all it’s worth, hoping it will be enough to dull the ache and burn so she can rest. 

Finally she releases, her entire body going limp so quickly he’s concerned she’s passed out, but when he manages to hoist his head up, her eyes are half open, staring at the ceiling. She’s still breathing hard and very dazed but she’s conscious. 

He lets out a long, low sigh, kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose and then her lips ever so gently. “Feeling better?” he asks, voice quiet. 

She manages a nod, her eyes closing as her head tips to the side on the pillow. 

Suga removes himself from her body, his fluids spilling out onto the sheets, but he doesn’t care; he’ll clean her and everything up and get her settled once more. It takes a moment to get his bearings, then he’s up, moving to the bathroom to draw her a cool bath (no more heat for now) and wiping himself with a washcloth. 

By the time he comes back, she’s already passed out asleep. But he can’t leave her and the bed like this so he picks her up and moves her to the chaise lounge on the other side of the room so he can change the sheets. That done, he cradles her in his arms once more, softly shaking her as he walks towards the bathroom. 

“Hitoka, sweetheart, you need to wake up, we need to clean you up.”

Her eyelids flinch, finally crack back open. “So… tired…” she mumbles, nuzzling into his chest. 

“I know, but we can’t leave you such a mess. Come on, I’ll help and it’ll be quick, I promise. Then you need to eat.”

She nods and he lowers her into the water. She allows him to wash her, tries to keep her head upright but she’s so, so tired.

He finishes quickly, dries her off and lays her on the fresh sheets which she curls into. “Koushi… cuddles…”

“Of course, I just need to clean up, be right back.”

He pulls the drain plug, opting for a shower to get done quicker. 

He doesn’t bother with pajamas, just crawls into bed, and Yachi snuggles against him immediately, seeking his scent, his touch, his safety. 

Suga sighs, stroking the side of her face from temple to jaw; maybe a nap first isn’t the worst idea, he can always make or pick them up a late lunch. He settles more fully, draws her close and kisses the top of her head, to which she sighs out, “Love you… Koushi…”

“Love you too, Hitoka.” 

He watches her sleep for a bit, feeling the rise and fall of her chest and belly, thinking over the pup growing inside and eager to meet him or her when the time comes. For now, he’ll have to get more information on what’s happening with his mate and how often something like this can occur. 

Tomorrow he’ll call the doctor, make sure this is normal and if not, figure out what they need to do. Because if it is and is expected to happen again or too frequently, he may have to take a leave of absence, or at the very least work from home. 

It’s selfish, he knows, but he can’t help hoping it’s normal and not dangerous. Because as uncomfortable as it makes her, Suga can’t say he would mind seeing Hitoka unhinged like that again.


End file.
